


Favours

by Esperata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Has Issues, M/M, Oral Sex, supportive Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Bruce desperately want to please Thor.





	Favours

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind this is set on the spaceship but it could take place anytime really.

Bruce gagged slightly, partly because Thor was bigger than average but mostly because it had been a while since he’d actually done this.

He felt a wave of panic that he was messing up and tried to push past it, forcing more in than he really thought he could take.

“Hey. Stop, stop,” Thor’s voice was soft but his hand was insistent as he pushed Banner’s head up and away.

Bruce took in a shuddering breath, instinctively grateful for the breather even as the panic surged back stronger than before. He pressed his face desperately into the warm strength of Thor’s naked thigh.

“Don’t send me away,” he pleaded. “I can do better.”

A huff of bemused air escaped Thor’s lips even as the god’s hand stroked Bruce’s hair.

“Send you away?” he echoed, obviously confused. “Why should I…”

His hand froze where it was embedded in soft curls and Bruce felt himself tense up in response.

“Bruce,” Thor asked carefully. “Do you believe I keep you with me for this purpose alone?”

Banner kept his face hidden against the firm flesh so Thor would not see his embarrassment. He hesitated over his reply but Thor remained silent, clearly wanting to hear his thoughts.

Eventually he gave an awkward shrug and turned his face to look up at the god.

“It’s generally been why people have taken me in before,” he offered.

Thor was staring at him and Bruce felt his insides clench, sensing that maybe he’d just ruined the only good thing to happen to him since the Other Guy joined his life.

Thor’s voice when it replied though was still soft.

“Tony Stark did not take you in for such favours.”

Bruce scoffed a little and relaxed fractionally.

“No. He kept me around because I was the only other person to understand his science talk and because it was useful to have an enormous green rage monster to hand. You don’t need me for either of those reasons.”

“So you concluded I wanted you for sexual favours?”

Bruce turned his face away again, still resting on the comfortable thigh but no longer looking at Thor whose voice had finally taken on the expected upset tone.

“I understand,” he murmured. “You’re a king. You don’t exactly have the luxury of doing this with any of your subjects and I’m convenient-”

His babbling was cut off suddenly by strong hands hauling him off the ground and into Thor’s lap. A demanding mouth then latched over his cutting off any further attempt at talk.

The roughness was actually a relief to Bruce, it was something he understood, but then Thor broke apart and simply held him close. Thoroughly confused with what was expected from him, Bruce kept quiet and still in the embrace.

“You are not a convenience, Bruce,” Thor whispered from his position against Bruce’s shoulder. “I asked you to remain with me because I care deeply for you.”

Bruce didn’t know what to say so he said nothing. He wanted to believe Thor… he _did_ believe Thor meant what he said… but for how long?

Thor took in a deep shaky breath of his own.

“If you do not have such feelings for me please say so. You will not be turned away. I will not hold it against you. All I wish is to know that you are safe and, if possible, happy.”

“I am happy,” Bruce responded immediately. “I’m happier here with you than I’ve been anywhere.”

Thor turned his head and tenderly kissed Bruce’s exposed neck sending a shiver down the man’s spine. Bruce licked his lips and awkwardly continued.

“After the accident… I got used to doing whatever was wanted to keep food in front of me and a roof over my head. I guess I still have that mindset. But… with you, it wasn’t just about paying my way.” Bruce leant back so he could meet the thunder god’s gaze. “I want to make you happy.”

“You have feelings for me?” Thor clarified, needing to be crystal clear.

“Yeah,” Bruce agreed, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Thor’s.

They stayed like that a moment before Thor shifted them to a more comfortable position lying on the bed. Bruce attempted to move only to find the god’s arms were still insistently around him.

“Don’t you want me to…?” He attempted to gesture between them but Thor was holding him too close.

“Not tonight,” Thor replied gently. “I wish to hold you safe in my arms. To assure you that you are beloved. Not for any action you perform but for the goodness that is in your heart.”

Bruce blinked, unprepared for such a statement and out of his depth for how to reply.

“Uh… That sounds… good?”

Thor chuckled and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Sleep easy,” he suggested.

After a further second’s hesitation, Bruce snuggled down and decided that sounded like pretty good advice.

He knew he’d worry tomorrow about whether he was worth Thor’s affection but for now he’d let himself believe the dream a while longer.


End file.
